


Bare feet and designer shoes

by Musicalmimicry



Category: BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmimicry/pseuds/Musicalmimicry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cracked an eye open when the floorboards outside his bedroom door creaked. The clothes strewn across his floors were the first things to come into view. Black pants and shirts. All designer. All nice things that might be his, he wasn’t sure. Underwear that definitely wasn’t. Then bare feet peeking out under yet another pair of designer pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare feet and designer shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisiblehabits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/gifts).



It was one of those mornings where time, for some inexplicable, and possibly magical reason, seemed to have stopped completely. There were no alarm clocks, no annoying band mates calling to ask where the fuck he was, and no one in his bed was asking anything of him. The occasional distant hum of a cellphone, forgotten in the pocket of an unidentified pair of jeans somewhere, was continuously ignored. 

There was just something incredibly satisfying about snoozing for hours on end without having to think about anything other than how comfortable his pillow was, and how much he enjoyed the soft sounds of breathing and occasional light snores behind him. The body snuggled up to his back was warm and the lips against his neck were slightly damp, but it was a good feeling. It was a reminder that he was not alone. That he was not the only one enjoying a lazy morning in bed.

Aki smiled against his pillow. Part of him wanted to turn around and tug the warm, slightly smaller body into his arms, sappy as it might be. Another part of him wanted to taste those lips again, see if they still tasted like him. But mostly he just wanted to stay in his timeless bubble and slip in and out of lazily made up dreamscapes until someone else would make him a nice, steaming cup of coffee. It would go well with the sunshine streaming in through the only half closed blinds, once he eventually managed to wake up a bit more.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the distant sound of his front door softly closing, and he lazily wondered if maybe his bed was a bit more empty than he wanted it to be. But there was no mistaking the familiar curses as someone stumbled over the boots they had left scattered in the _genkan_ , nor the soft pad of bare feet on his wooden floors, and he knew for sure then, that no one had actually _left_ his apartment. And that his peaceful and timeless little bubble was about to burst.

He cracked an eye open when the floorboards outside his bedroom door creaked. The clothes strewn across his floors were the first things to come into view. Black pants and shirts. All designer. All nice things that might be his, he wasn’t sure. Underwear that definitely wasn’t. Then bare feet peeking out under yet another pair of designer pants. He didn’t know the brand, but considering who wore them, they were sure to be expensive. They both spent too much on pretty things with expensive names.

Kenzo leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were not on the clothes though, but at the ones they belonged to. His expression was hard to read, but Aki knew him too well. He knew what he was thinking and what he was about to say. Still, it wasn’t until he smiled lazily into the pillow, that Kenzo broke the comfortable silence in the room and killed the magic of the morning.

“Really?” he drawled, not needing to specify.

“I was bored. They were pretty...” Aki mumbled into his pillow and closed his eyes again.

The arm around him tightened just a bit as its owner started to wake up again, and a hand splayed over his stomach, sending lazy sparks of reminiscent pleasure through his lower body. The boy had been slipping in and out of dreams all morning too, but neither of them had been awake enough to do anything about it. The smaller one still tucked under his chin hadn’t stirred until Kenzo had spoken, same with the last one wrapped around him.

“But _three_? Really?” Kenzo gestured towards the heap of boys Aki had somehow collected.

“I didn’t want to choose...” he smiled again as he felt the lips against his neck twitch.

A few seconds ticked away before Aki realized that Kenzo wasn’t going to answer him, but he was still standing in the doorway, watching the whole scene with a raised eyebrow. He knew about that eyebrow even without looking, because it was _Kenzo_.

Kenzo who made people uncomfortable just by looking at them.

Kenzo who made people freak out and feel self conscious just by existing in the same space.

Aki was no exception. And when he turned his head and cracked his eyes open again, he found those dark, almost black eyes trained on him just as he knew they’d be. The arm around him held on lightly, fingers sliding over warm skin as he pushed up slightly.

“You bought a new PS4 because it came out in another _color_. You have nothing on me, _nothing_!” he whispered in a poor attempt not to bother the snoozing boys too much. They were all awake, though, he realized, as he caught the eyes of the the one whose lips he had lazily contemplated all morning. He looked confused and slightly alarmed, while the one behind him, the one whose arms and legs were still wrapped loosely around him, just smiled at Aki with an obvious hint of amusement in his eyes.  

“So you brought home _three_ host boys because you couldn’t choose...” Kenzo glanced at the clothes strewn across the floor, then back at them, naked as they all were. That, at least, was nothing new in Aki’s bedroom.

“Boyfriend?” the boy behind Aki questioned softly. He sounded a bit weary, but his hand on Aki’s stomach, and his knee pushed between his thighs, didn’t move. No one in his bed right then was quite ready to jump up and scram unless they were actually told to.

“Sometimes boyfriend. Not right now,” Aki answered, without looking away from Kenzo.

“Oh. Uhm... Is this getting awkward or-” the boy, whose name Aki was trying hard to remember, was cut off by an indignant snort from the doorway.

“The fuck, it’s not awkward. Does anyone else want coffee?” Kenzo said, somewhat rhetorically, as he threw the closest pair of pants into the bed with his bare foot, clearly indicating that he did not expect to drink it in the kitchen _alone_ , before he turned on his heel to leave. The boy closest to Kenzo and furthest from Aki, the one who had been fairly amused by the exchange, finally made himself the first to ease out of the heap of tangled limbs on the bed.

“Tea. And Kenzo... you smoke a better brand than Aki. Would you mind if I steal one?” the boy asked, uncaring about formalities, subtleties and whatever lingering awkwardness anyone else might be feeling. Kenzo stopped for a second and looked at the boy. Then the momentary look of confusion that had crossed his features at the casual use of his name morphed into vague recognition. He smirked. He might bitch a little but the truth was they weren’t so different, none of them were. And that boy clearly had a thing for fucking rockstars, not that he blamed him.

“Oh, you. I remember you. I like you...” he said with a short nod and actually smiled before he turned again and left, a lot less quietly than he had entered. Soon enough, they heard him cursing again in the kitchen, when he realized that Aki had moved the coffee two shelves up from where it used to be.

Aki’s amused giggle only added to the slight confusion of the two other boys, but no one bothered to explain. Within minutes they had all managed to find a pair of pants, with the exception of the smallest of the boys who had settled with a long shirt, and they all scampered into the kitchen, following Kenzo’s pretty smile and colorful curses, and the scent of freshly brewed coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly and pointless little thing I have written for no other purpose than to write something. I miss writing and reading about these two boys quite terribly, and it seems their old friendship has been forgotten so.. hopefully this can help keep it alive for just one more moment, however short it might be. 
> 
> The idea for this scene popped up a few weeks ago, after one of Kenzo's lives. I was on my way home from Shibuya with invisiblehabits, and this conversation got stuck in my head. For now, I will leave it at this, but I may have another related little snippet coming up.


End file.
